Robot tools for welding a plastic part to the aperture of a gas tank are already known in the art. Such tools include a first heater to heat the plastic part, a second heater to heat the gas tank around its aperture, and gripper means for positioning the part within the aperture for a certain time during welding to allow its securing to the tank.
A drawback of such robot tools from the prior art is that misalignment of the plastic part during welding or during any other steps of the overall welding process might yield a resulting defective gas tank. At best, these defective gas tanks can be detected during a post-production visual inspection which of course takes additional time, is costly and is often unreliable.